videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon City All-Stars Battle Royale
Platform: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, WiiU, Wii, PlayStation Vita Genre: 1 to 10 player Fighting Rating: Teen (Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor, Mild Langauge) Release: March 13, 2015 Gameplay The gameplay is conceptually similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to 4 players can battle each other using characters from various cartoon and video game franchises like SpongeBob SquarePants, Garfield and Raving Rabbids. Unlike Super Smash Bros., Instead of damage percentages, there are health bars. There are still lives, though. When you run out of health or fall, you lose a life. Also there are Super meters similar to the Street Fighter series. When you attack or get hit by opponents, the meter builds up, and you can use a super depending on your level. Characters #SpongeBob SquarePants #Garfield #Blooegard Q. Kazoo #Raving Rabbid #Mickey Mouse #Blossom #Spider-Man #Fone Bone #Alex #Dexter #Derf #Bart Simpson #Gumball #Rigby #Robot & Monster #Derp #Frank West #Ted Bear #ASDF Guy #Bugs Bunny #Homer Simpson #Patrick Star #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit #Bubbles #Hoops & Yoyo #Sweet Tooth (PS3, PSVita Exclusive) #Wage #Ami #Klay Guy #Cuddles #Gannon #Mario (Wii, Wii U Exclusive) Arenas #Conch Drive #Foster's Dorm #Rabbid HQ #Mean Street #New York Rooftops #Green Hill Zone #Raccoon City #Dexter's Lab #The Simpsons House #Fortune City #Midnight Channel #Shadaloo Headquarters #Rage Comic #Patrick's Rock #Makin' Bacon #Training Stage Items *Krabby Patty (Refills Health) *First Aid (Refills Health) *Rifle *TNT *ACME Bomb *Rocket Launcher *Guitar *Pistol Weapons Each Character has powers, weapons, and abilities that can help defeat opponents *SpongeBob: Spatula, Bubble Gun, Karate Chops *Garfield: Claws, Burp *Bloo: Paddleball, Karate *Rabbid: Plunger, BWAAH!, Toilet Paper (Bomb) *Mickey: Magic Brush, Paint, Thinner *Blossom: Flight, Ice Breath, Bow Boomerang *Spider-Man: Spider-Sense, Webs *Fone Bone: Barbetly *Alex: Boxing, His Tail *Dexter: Laser Pistol, Jet Pack *Derf: Shotgun, Rocket Lancher, Flamethrower, ect. *Bart Simpson: Bart-Man costume, Slingshot, Grapple Hook *Gumball: Karate *Rigby: Punching, Hamboning, Rake *Robot and Monster: None *Derp: None *Frank West: Anything lying around *Ted Bear: Punching *ASDF Guy: None *Bugs Bunny: Carrot *Homer: Burp, Homer Ball, Gummi Homer, Helium Homer *Patrick: Obesity *Oswald: Electric Remote, Heli-Ears *Bubbles: Flight, Sonic Scream, Laser eyes *Hoops & Yoyo: Coffe, Burp, Cuteness *Sweet Tooth: Matchete *Wage: Cookies, Shopping Cart *Ami: Music, Ceral Boxes, Comic Book Bubbles *Klay Guy: Klay Balls, Klay Beams, Klay Gummibears, Klay Gun, etc. *Cuddles: Skateboard, His ears, Carrot *Gannon: Mighty Beanz, Watermelon, Swattin Bomb *Mario: Fireballs Supers Every character has a super attack *SpongeBob: Traps his opponents in bubbles and karate chops them like crazy *Garfield: Drinks coffee and goes in a frenzy (Temporary) *Bloo: Turns into Bloonan the Barbarian and plays his guitar, electrocuting everyone *Rabbid: Shoots plungers at his opponents, making them easier to attack (Temporary) *Mickey: Mickey twirls his brush making a Paint and Thinner tornado *Blossom: Freezes her opponents, carries them to the sky and throws them to the ground *Spider-Man: Maximum Spider from Marvel vs. Capcom *Fone Bone: Summons rat creatures to attack the oppents (Temorary) *Alex: Unleashes a furry of Punches & Kicks *Dexter: Jumps into the air and lands in a fighting robot (temporary) *Derf: Shoots a satelite laser at his opponents *Bart Simpson: Gets the robot suit from Treehouse of Horror XVI's Bartificail Intellegence (temporary) *Gumball: Gets his Karate Outfit and does a firey punch *Rigby: Hops and the lawn movers and rides it around the stage (temporary) *Robot & Monster: Robot rides Monster like a bull (temporary) *Derp: Screams FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU- At his oppents. *Frank West: Summons zombies to attack the opponents *Ted Bear: Launches rocket tied to their opponents *ASDF Guy: THROWS THE CHEESE! *Bugs Bunny: Calls Taz and puts him on a leash, causing Taz to go on rampage *Homer: Drinks beer and becomes temporarly powerful *Patrick: Temporaroly gets his barnacle boy suit *Oswald: launches a bunch of fireworks at his opponents *Bubbles: Launches a bunch of lasers *Hoops & Yoyo: Eats donuts and they go hyper. *Sweet Tooth: Turns into Sweet Bot *Wage: Smashes the oppents with a huge box. *Ami: Yumi comes out of no where and start playing there guitars very loud. *Klay Guy: Drops Pancake mines all over the ground. *Cuddles: Transforms into Super Cuddles. *Gannon: Gets the "Mai Little Ladi Blaster". *Mario: Uses the Mario Finale. WiiU and PSVita With touch screen controls you can interact with objects around the stage More to come... There's more than this to come. Cartoon City All-Stars Battle Royale comes March 5, 2013 Please comment to see what you want to see in the game. Category:Cartoon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games